


Reluctant Heroes

by ApolloGeek27



Series: Reluctant Heroes Universe [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: And Politics . . . A Lot Of Politics, Bad-Ass Chicks & Creepy Assholes, Cybertron Culture And Customs, F/F, F/M, Fem!Sam Witwicky, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Myths And Legends Also, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Reincarnation, Robotic Alien Molestation - The Best Kind Of Molestation, Sam Witwicky Unfucks The Timeline . . . And Becomes Space Jesus In The Process, Self-Insert, Sparklings Included, Tamil Reincarnation, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 18:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloGeek27/pseuds/ApolloGeek27
Summary: Samantha 'Call Me Sam' Witwicky never thought that she would be the savior of an alien, robotic race from the stars. After all, if she couldn't stop herself from dying and getting into this mess then how can she save another species entirely. However, this doesn't stop Primus and the AllSpark from pushing this burden on her. She never wanted to be a reluctant hero. SI. Time Travel.





	1. Prolouge: Liar Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong  
> To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me
> 
> Warning:  
> Involves Mentions Of Death And Insanity As Well As Bullying

* * *

  _~ **.** ~_

" _There Is A Woman At The Beginning Of All Great Things." – Alphonse De Lamartine_

_~ **.** ~_

* * *

Samantha Carol Witwicky came from an unusual- to put it mildly- family. Starting out with her insane Great-Great Grandpa to her bat-wielding mom, each member of her family has a unique quirk. For Sam, it was hallucinations ( _ **memories**_ ) of a dead ( _ **alive**_ ) high schooler. Fortunately, Sam was able to hide her _craziness_ ( _ **EveRY oNe iS cRAzy So Why bOthER HiDinG wE'lL JuSt StArT aLl OvEr AgAin**_ ) easily. Unfortunately, God hated her and loved to ruin her hard work. Worse, the Devil was on in it as well and made everything ten times harder. _Ten. Fucking. Times._ And it all started with Miles.

* * *

"Why don't you buy a car?"

"What?" Sam blinked her green eyes, surprised by the sudden question. Miles huffed. "Why. Don't. You. Buy. A. Car." The lanky teen slowly pronounced from the beanbag on the carpet. The copper haired girl turned to face her eccentric friend from her curled up form on the bed. "And why, pray tell, should I buy a car?" Drawled the 16 year old.

"Because . . ." Miles smirked, ". . . you keep talking about Trent's car all the time. If I didn't know better I would have thought you had the hots for Trent." Sam was so startled by that statement that she jumped from her position on the bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow . . ." exclaimed Sam face down on the floor.

Miles eyed his friend's spread out form on the floor and snickered with amusement at Sam's clumsiness. "A little help here, please?" Sam rubbed her head trying to soothe the pain from where she hit her head. "Naw, I think I'll take a rain check." Miles turned to look back at the computer he was holding.

Sam growled, irritated with Miles. Even though both she and Miles went through puberty together, Miles still treated her the same way like when they were kids. Sometimes, it was nice not to deal with the awkwardness of being a teenage girl who is friends with a teenage guy. Other times, it's a pain in the ass. Like now.

Sam slowly got up and crawled back to the place where she curled up. She removed the book that was occupying her spot on the bed and laid down. She rubbed her head a few times to stop the pain then decided it was a useless endeavor. "Miles, just because I talk about how _trashy_ Trent's car is does not mean that I have the hots for him." Sam shuddered in disgust at even thinking about Trent that way.

Trent DeMarco was a stereotypical jock. All muscle with no brain. After she rejected Trent for asking her to be his girlfriend, Trent has made it his life's goal to make high school hell for her. He's the main reason why she was classified as an "outcast" and why she doesn't have a boyfriend yet.

Now ever since he got his truck, Trent wouldn't stop bragging about it. Never mind that it didn't even look all that great. It was just a blue pick-up truck. It wasn't even a _Ram Laramie 1500_. And Trent just wouldn't shut up about it. It was like his truck was a gift from God.

"Anyway, if we had to talk about which one of us has the _hots_ for someone, shouldn't we talk about you and the 'Evil Jock Concubine'." Sam air-quoted. Miles chocked on the chips he was eating. "Wha-What! I don't like Mikaela. Like, I don't like her at all, ok. At all." Miles breathed out in denial. Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure you don't." Sam sarcastically said.

Mikaela Banes, A.K.A Evil Jock Concubine, was Trent's girlfriend. She was a 'cool kid' and hung out with the popular crowd. She was the type of girl who would go out with any guy that had a cool car and nice biceps. Mikaela was also Mile's crush. Not that he would admit that. Especially since she had _Trent_ as a boyfriend.

"Anyways, stop changing the subject. Why don't you buy a car?" Miles settled back on the beanbag. "I wasn't changing the subject, Miles." Sam glared at Miles. "The reason why I won't buy a car is because I don't need a car. My dad is perfectly happy with picking and dropping me off where ever I want. So what's the point in bothering with a car that I don't even need."

"Your dad might be happy dropping and picking you up at _school_ but I don't think he'll be doing that all the time. I mean, if you get a car you could go anywhere you want without having to bother your dad. Total freedom. Plus, you could show up Trent if you have a better car than him. It'll be like the ultimate revenge." Miles stated, waving his hands in the air.

"Whatever." Sam rolled over and prepared to take a nap. The last thing she thought of before she went to sleep was that maybe Miles was right.

* * *

"Can I get a car?"

Ronald 'Ron' Witwicky, Father of Sam Witwicky and Husband to Judy Witwicky, blinked at his daughter confused at the sudden question. "Why do you want a car?" Ron asked, suspicious to the ulterior motive of his daughter.

"Well, its just, you know how I hung out with Miles last week, right? Well, Miles asked me why I didn't have a car and I said 'cause dad drives me around. Miles told me that maybe it would be troublesome for you to drive me around. And, well, I just thought that maybe I should get my own car so I wouldn't bother you an' all." Sam rushed out.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Sam, I have been your father for most of my life so don't try and distract me from the truth. What's the real reason that you want a car?" Sam shifted nervously thinking that if she told her dad the truth she wouldn't get a car. Ron tapped his finger on the arm rest and kept staring at Sam knowing that she would blurt out the truth eventually.

Sam sighed, giving up the battle of wills with her dad. "Well, I just, uh. I want to show up Trent." Sam whispered, embarrassed at what she just said. Ron raised another eyebrow to meet with the first one. He then sighed and smiled tiredly. "Well, you know I've been waiting for you to ask for something since your sixteenth birthday so it's no problem if you want a car. Even though the reason is a bit skewed."

Sam smiled widely then pounced at her dad. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so much, daddy!" Sam squealed squeezing her dad's torso. Ron laughed at how excited his daughter was. "Ok, ok. But remember Sam, if I'm going to get a car for you, you need get an A+ in all your classes. And I mean _all_. Not to mention that you need to at least save up on $2,000 dollars. After all if you want a car you're going to have to pay for a car. I'll pay for the other 2,000 dollars. "

Sam smirked up at her dad. "That'll be a piece of cake. I have A's and A+'s in my grades already. It wouldn't be too much to get all my grades up to A+s. And I have a CD account. The account would allow me to take out money now that it passed its 5 year limit. I'm pretty sure it already passed the 2,000s now. " Sam let go of her dad then bounced happily up the stairs. _New car here I come_ , thought Sam.

Judy Taylor nee Witwicky, Mother of Sam Witwicky and Wife to Ronald Witwicky, stared at her daughter jumping up the steps to her room in slight confusion and bemusement. She then turned and faced her husband from the rail she was holding onto after her daughter moved passed her. "Ron, dear, what exactly did you tell Sammy to make her so happy?" Ron turned to stare into his wife's green eyes. "I told Sam that I'll buy her a car."

"Really, I thought she didn't want a car." Judy said in disbelief.

Ever since Sam was born she hated cars. She would scream and cry whenever Judy or Ron tried to get her into a car. She only let that phobia go when she was in middle school. And that was only because she couldn't walk to her school. Judy didn't know where her daughter got such a phobia from so it surprised her that Sam was excited to get a car. Especially since she never gave any indication to wanting one.

"I know but apparently her need to 'show up' this Trent fellow was number one priority. I'm just glad that she's actually going to use her Driver's License." Ron was relieved that Sam got over her aversion to cars. Even though she did it so she could spite someone it was still relieving. Judy shook her head. Copper hair trailed after the movement.

"Kids these days."

* * *

While Sam celebrated the fact that she was getting a car, in the state of Idaho an unidentified object hit down in a board forest. In the crash site, the sound of mechanical machines echoed eerily in the surroundings. Soon, a giant shadow came out, obscured by the smoke from the crash. The only thing that was visible about the shadow is two blue orbs from the area where its face would be presumed. The orbs glowed, surrounding the forest with a fluorescent light. A high pitched beep was the only sound made in the silent forest.

* * *

_~ **.** ~_

_Liar Mask . . . When Someone Hides There True Self With A Mask Made Up Of Lies_

_~ **.** ~_

* * *

 


	2. New Ends And Old Beginnings Arc: Ignite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me
> 
> Warning:  
> Involves Mentions Of Death And Insanity As Well As Bullying

* * *

 

~ **.** ~

" _Yesterday brought the beginning, tomorrow brings the end, and somewhere in the middle we became the best of friends." - Unknown_

~ **.** ~

* * *

In the state of Nevada, a small town called Tranquility was slowly waking up from its restful slumber. The sun was shining, the birds were tweeting, and Sam was internally cursing her Great-Great Grandfather.

 _Where the hell are your glasses, Old Man?_ Sam was upset. She had a genealogy project for her World AP class due today. Sam had to pick someone from her family tree that did something monumental in their lifetime and make a slideshow of that person. The slideshow must include at least one physical object to be presented to the class. This project made up a huge part of her grade. If she didn't get an A+ on this project than she can kiss good bye to her dream car.

"Ah-Ha! There you are!" Sam cried out joyously. She picked up the old fashioned glasses from the dusty box it was hiding behind. In the right side of the glasses, cracks spread out creating miniature spider webs. In a closer examination, Sam saw glowing symbols around the cracks. "Huh, must have been frost from the Artic." Sam frowned at the glasses, thinking that the symbols on the glasses were truly odd ( _ **REmEmBEr**_ ).

"Sammy, it's time for school." Yelled Judy from the kitchen.

"Coming," Sam examined the glasses once more critically before deciding that it wasn't that important ( _ **REmEmBEr**_ ). Sam slowly climbed out of the attic with the glasses held safely in her hands. As she was climbing down she heard some barks near the ladder she was climbing down.

"Calm down Mojo." Sam said, turning to face the origin of the barks.

Mojo, Sam's pet Chihuahua, was a little thing. Despite his size, he is tougher than he looks. He has most of the dogs in the neighborhood under his paw and guards his territory ferociously. The only people he lets get away with anything would be Sam and Sam's Mom. Unfortunately, he torments anyone else who isn't Sam or Judy.

"Sam, you're going to be late." Ron yelled from the front door.

"Shit!" Sam quickly jumped from the ladder to the floor and rushed to her bedroom to change her clothes. Mojo followed her to her room. "No, Mojo, go away. I can't play with you now." Sam said. She quickly changed her clothes.

"Woof." Barked Mojo.

"I'm sorry Mojo but I got to leave, like, now." Sam replied to his bark. She grabbed her back pack and the glasses then rushed downstairs to get to the front door.

"Bye Mom. Love ya." Sam shouted, halfway through the door.

"Wait, Sammy-", the sound of a door closing interrupted the sentence," . . . you forgot your lunch and breakfast. Honestly, that girl." Judy sighed.

"Woof."

* * *

" . . . And you're up next, Witwacky."

"It's actually Witwicky." Sam corrected. "Yeah, yeah." Mr. Hosney, Sam's World AP Teacher, waved Sam off. Sam internally rolled her eyes at Mr. Hosney. _I've been in your class for a year and you still can't pronounce my name right?_ Sam was annoyed at Mr. Hosney because, seriously, Witwicky isn't that hard to say.

Sam walked towards the front of the classroom, grandpa's glasses firmly in her hands. While going to the front of the class someone near her sticks out their foot. Fortunately, Sam glances down just in time to avoid the foot. The guys who saw Sam avoid the foot quietly booed at her for not falling for the trap. _High school guys are assholes._ Sam narrowed her eyes at the guys who booed at her.

"Well Witwacky, we don't have all the time in the world." Mr. Hosney called out to Sam. "Sorry, sir." Sam ducked her head in embarrassment. She quickly moved to the front and put the glasses on the projector table. Sam then moved towards the computer near the table and set up her slideshow on the projector.

"As you can see in my slideshow, I've decided to do my genealogy project on my Great-Great Grandfather, Captain Archibald Witwicky." Sam gestured towards the slideshow which had a picture of Archibald Witwicky on it.

"Archibald Witwicky was a Dutch-English sea captain who led an exploration of the Artic in 1897. At that time, no one had tried to cross the Artic. As such, Captain Archibald was the first recorded person to try to cross the Artic." Sam then moved on to the next slide and pointed at the file on the projector.

"Unfortunately, during his voyage Captain Archibald became blind and started to rave about an 'Ice Man'." At this point, most of the class started to pay attention. "It was speculated that Captain Archibald fell into the Artic Sea which caused his blindness. As a result, his mind broke from the stress of being blind and almost freezing to death causing him to rave about an 'Ice Man' and write strange symbols on the walls." Sam then went on to the next slide which presented newspaper clippings of Archibald Witwicky in a hospital.

"Captain Archibald Witwicky was soon admitted in an asylum because of his breakdown with reality. He was remembered in history as the 'Blind Prophet' because he swore that one day the 'Ice Man' and its Followers would one day come for humanity." Sam then grabbed the glasses from its spot on the table and held it up for the class to see. "As you can see these are the glasses that Captain Archibald wore on his voyage to the Artic."

One of the guys in the back of the class quickly took a picture of Sam and the glasses. The class started murmuring about what they heard. Trent snorted. "It doesn't surprise me that _Witwacky_ had an insane relative in the family." Most of the class started snickering. Mikaela, who was sitting next to Trent, quietly elbowed Trent in the side.

Sam glared at Trent. Just when she was about to open her mouth the bell rang. _Saved by the bell, DeMarco._ Sam sighed, exhausted by the presentation. She then began to exit out of the slideshow and put her stuff away.

"Well, Witwacky, your presentation seems much better prepared than I thought it would be. Unfortunately, because it was _so_ well presented I'm going to have to give you an A+. Very different from your normal A's. Here's your report." Mr. Hosney told Sam, upset about having to give such a high grade in his class.

Sam's eyes got wide. She was surprised and excited. She got an A+ on the project. World AP was one of the hardest classes, no one in the class ever got anything higher than an A. She was one of the few people who actually got an A+.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Hosney." Sam told Mr. Hosney, for once not sarcastic in her thanks. "Yeah, Yeah. Just go, the bell rang already." Mr. Hosney replied. Sam quickly took the report from his hands and then exited the class.

Once out of the class and in the parking lot, Sam began the tiring process of searching for her dad. _Would be so much easier to go home if she had her own car._ Sam soon spotted her dad's car.

A green 1961 Austin Healy MK II Roadster pulled up in front of Sam. The window rolled down and out popped a head with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes. Sam shoved the report in her hands at the face. "See here, an A+ just like you wanted." Sam grinned excitedly.

Ron blinked at the report that was shoved at his face. "Okay, okay. Calm down." Ron waved down at his daughter. "How about this weekend you and me go car shopping?" Ron asked feeling dread at the prospect of going car shopping with his daughter. Sam wasn't the most girly person in the world but she was just as bad as Judy when it came to shopping things they liked.

"Why this weekend? Why can't we go now?" Sam whined. She wanted to get her new car now. Ron sighed. "Because you first need to get your insurance for your car. Also, car shopping is a serious thing. Once you get your first car you're stuck with it so you're going to spend the weekend finding a car that you'd like." Ron explained patiently, used to his daughter's restless behavior.

"Fine." Sam said, internally upset. She then climbed inside her dad's car, ready to go home.

_At least I'll finally get my car._

* * *

While Sam was sulking about increased wait for her dream car, a battered 1970s Camaro slowly made its way towards the area where the picture of a pair of cracked glasses was taken. Unknown to both the Camaro and Sam, a Saleen S281E police car also saw the picture of the glasses and was making its way toward Tranquility with a silver GPX boom box on its seat.

* * *

~ **.** ~

_Ignite . . . A Small Spark To An Explosive Start_

 ~ . ~

* * *

 


	3. My Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me
> 
> Warning:  
> Involves Mentions Of Death And Insanity As Well As Accidental Robot Molesting And Bullying

* * *

 

_**~ . ~** _

" _Each night, when I go to sleep, I die. And the next morning, when I wake up, I am reborn."_

― _Mahatma Gandhi_

_**~ . ~** _

* * *

Sam stared out of the window, watching the buildings pass by idly. "Are you sure we're going to the right place?" Asked Sam suspiciously. The part of town Sam and Ron were going to was worn down. It had graphitic on the buildings and trash around the corners. It didn't look at all like where a car dealer shop would be at.

Ron sighed. "Yes, this is the place." Ron told Sam. "But I'm pretty sure the Porsche dealership was in the other direction." Sam said, facing her father after a left turn at a liquor store. "Who said I was going to buy you a Porsche?" Ron smirked, amused at his daughter's naiveté.

"What! What do you mean you're not going to buy a Porsche? A Porsche is the only car in Tranquility that is in the range limit you set up for me." Sam exclaimed, her eyes wide in surprise. "I was going to but then one of my friends from the office recommended Bobby Bolivia's Car Lot. Apparently, most cars are cheap there. So instead of getting a Porsche we'll get you something from there." Ron explained, hoping that his daughter wouldn't explode in anger for tricking her.

Unfortunately, Ron's luck was taking a well-deserved vacation at that time. "You lied to me! You said I would get my dream car. Instead I'll get a two-bit car that'll probably not work at all." Sam moaned in despair. She could imagine it now. She comes to school with the crappiest car in the world and Trent is just there when it breaks down. Afterwards, the whole school comes out and starts laughing at her with Trent chanting out "Witwacky! Witwacky!" Sam will be the school's laughing stock.

"Sam, this is your first car. We can't just buy a new car like that. You should be glad that you're getting a car at all." Ron said, trying to reasonably settle her down. He wished that he didn't have to deal with this. Sam made a noise of despair.

* * *

Soon, Ron and Sam pulled up to Bobby Bolivia's Car Lot. It was an old and worn building with the lights in the sign 'Bobby Bolivia's Car Lot' flickering on and off. An ostrich, that was probably legally taken here, walked in-between rusted and crushed cars. Rap music was floating through the air and no one was in the car lot.

All in all, Sam was not impressed. Ron blinked at the ostrich, a little bewildered. He looked around trying to spot someone in the car lot. At the very side of the car lot, behind a hot pink mini was a man. The black man wore a Hawaiian T-Shirt with board shorts and a straw. Ron yelled, "Hey, you! Are you the owner of this joint?"

The black man looked up at the yell. "Oh, customers! Just wait there I'll be with you in a minute." The man shouted back. He put down the wrench in his hand on the tool box next to him. Then he picked up a cloth from nearby and proceed to walk towards Sam and Ron while cleaning his hands.

"Hey, the name's Bobby. I own this place. How can I help you?" Asked Bobby. "My daughter and I are here to buy a car for her." Ron replied still bewildered out by the ostrich. Bobby turned to Sam and did a full body scan, the stare lingered a bit on her breasts and hips. Sam scowled at Bobby, noticing the stare.

A smarmy grin went on Bobby's face. "Well you came to the right place! We have a great collection of cars from Camaros to . . ." Sam tuned out the rest of the conversation happening between the car dealer and her dad. Instead she let her attention drift till she caught sight of a battered looking yellow Camaro.

The Camaro was battered and dusty. It was yellow and had black racer stripes. The Camaro has certainly seen better days. But what really made Sam notice the yellow Camaro was the sense of Déjà vu she got from the car. Like she had seen the car before.

Sam walked towards the Camaro. The feeling of Déjà vu got stronger and stronger. It was almost like something was pulling her to the Camaro. The feeling soon became stronger and stronger until Sam blanked out.

**_(REmemBeR)_ **

* * *

_Sam was walking. She didn't remember walking but she was walking. She was walking down a street, an unfamiliar yet strangely familiar street. It was hot but Sam knew that just a minute ago it was mildly warm._

_In front of Sam was a girl. The girl had black hair, brown skin and a sky blue dress on. Sam felt like she should know the girl. Abruptly the girl turned around. "K- , hurry up. Amma's waiting for us!"_

_Sam felt herself smile. "I'm coming L- . Don't run across the street!" The girl stuck a tongue out at Sam. "Stop reminding me." Sam felt a flash of amusement come from out of nowhere._

_L- crossed the street with Sam right behind her. Suddenly a car skidded the corner wildly. It was a Camaro. A yellow Camaro. Sam couldn't see the driver but she had an idea that the driver couldn't control the car from how out of control it was._

_L- froze. She stared at the uncontrolled car heading closer to her. She felt overwhelming fear. She didn't want to die. She still had so much to do. Tears started making there way from her eyes._ I don't want to die, _thought L- ._

_Sam stared as the Camaro went straight for L- . For a moment time stopped. The next thing Sam knew was that she moved directly in line of the car. L- fell some feet away from Sam on the floor, a safe distance from the speeding car. Sam felt herself mouth the words 'I love you', staring at her sister_ ( **ShE wAs HEr SisTEr** ) _straight in her brown eyes._

_The next thing Sam knew was pain. She felt an immense amount of pain. Sam tried to open her eyes. What Sam saw around her was a startling amount of red. The vivid red color contrasted against the black of the road. In the corner of her eye Sam saw the yellow Camaro skid to a stop. Almost as if hitting her made the Camaro realize that something was wrong._

_She saw as a young man came out of the Camaro and rush to her, hovering above her body. Sam then heard someone cry out her name_ ( **WaS It hEr NaME?** ). _"K- , K- . Don't die. Please don't die. I love you. Please, stay with me." Sam felt her body slowly turn itself toward where her sister was kneeling next to her._

_Sam stared at her sister, words too heavy to come out. The young man soon started to talk. "Just hang in there, ok. The ambulance is coming soon." Sam wanted to tell the man that it was no use. She was dying. She wanted to tell her sister that it wasn't her fault that she is dying._

_Sam wanted to say many things and do many stuff. Instead Sam titled her head towards the yellow Camaro. She stared at the yellow Camaro until her vision went blurry and she stopped breathing. She stared at the Camaro until she was finally dead._

* * *

". . . Hey kid are you okay?" Sam felt as if she was underwater the whole time and just suddenly came up to the surface for a breath. For a terrible moment, Sam felt as if she was dead and just imagining the voice asking her if she was okay. Sam shook her head and tried to pay attention to her surroundings once more. "Yeah, I'm okay." Sam forced out, trying to focus on her dad and the car dealer talking about the Camaro.

Sam hated this. She hated when she gets weird Déjà vu feelings. She hated it when these feelings get so intense that Sam feels like she is drowning in liquid fire. But most of all, she hated the fact that she would sometimes space out and hallucinations would occur.

Seeing the yellow Camaro, for example, triggered an episode of hallucinations. Sam has had these hallucinations since she was born. They were always more frequent when she was younger but now that she was older they stopped coming up. But when they do come up they were always more vivid and intense than others.

These hallucinations were always about the same thing. They were about the life of a high school girl who died in a car accident protecting her sister. Those hallucinations were the reason why she had a fear of cars when she was little. Sam knew that if anyone found out about these episodes that she would be put in a loony bin. Especially since Great-Great Grandpa Archibald was insane too. So Sam kept these episodes a secret and never told anyone about them.

* * *

Sam focused on the Camaro in front of her. Without the feeling of nostalgia threatening to consume her, Sam could focus more on the car. The Camaro looked like it was in its 1990s with its old fashion model. The black stripes on its sides seemed more like racing stripes than anything. The Camaro was probably an old race car in the 1990s.

Sam moved toward the door of the Camaro, slowly dragging her fingers from the side of the car. The car shook at little, almost if it felt that soft touch. _No,_ Sam thought, _I was just imagining it._ Sam opened the car door and settled herself in the driver's seat, testing to see if it was comfortable.

She started wiping off the dirt on the wheel. She once again felt the car shudder but chalked it up to the fact that the car was old and needed repair. Once Sam uncovered the dirt from the wheel she saw an odd icon on the wheel. The icon was a reddish-sliver color with a face in the shape of a humanoid robot.

She touched the icon softly, feeling another Déjà vu feeling. But the feeling was weak, not strong like the ones that bring up her hallucinations. She chalked that up to the fact that the icon was some popular theme in high school now. The car shuddered again.

" . . . Sam, get out of that car right now. We're leaving." Ron called out to Sam. "What? Why?" Sam asked confused. She wasn't paying that much attention to the conversation going on between Bobby and her dad. " _Bobby_ here wants us to pay $5,000 for the Camaro you're sitting in. That's above our limit so we're leaving to another car shop."

Sam didn't know how to feel about that. On one hand, she wanted to run away far from the car that invoked such odd reactions. On another hand, this car felt special. And Sam was always attracted to special things.

"C'mon, Sam get out of the car." Ron said irritated with Sam's spacing out. Sam reluctantly got out of the car dragging her body from it forcefully. The car gave another shudder from the close contact with Sam.

Sam walked about three steps from the Camaro when suddenly a high pitched noise came from the car, shattering all the glass from the buildings and car. For a second there no one made a sound, afraid to break up the silence that came from the shattering of the glass.

" . . . I'll give you this haunted Camaro for $4000."

* * *

_**~ . ~** _

_My Blood . . . Stained The Floor_

_**~ . ~** _

* * *

 


	4. Worlds Collide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me.
> 
> Warning:  
> Involves Mentions Of Alien Communications, Bullying, Attempted Violence As Well As Accidental Robot Molesting

* * *

 ~ . ~

" _Our real discoveries come from chaos, from going to the place that looks wrong and stupid and foolish."_

― _Chuck Palahniuk, Invisible Monsters_

~ . ~

* * *

Sam stared at the dirty, scruffy Camaro on the parking space in front of her house. Next to her was freshly bought wax, car fluids, towels, tire gauges, new tires, a tool box and a bucket of water with car soap. Since her dad bought the car for her it was her job to get the banged up Camaro into shape. Thus her reason of spending the leftover allowance money she had to buy a car repair kit.

"Woof." Mojo barked from the side of the car. "Yes, Mojo. That's going to be a lot of work." Sam said, looking over the car. "Woof." Mojo raised his leg up near the Camaro's back tire. "No, Mojo! No!" Sam shouted. She ran from her spot near the car repair kit to grab Mojo and carry him to the fire hydrant near the car.

"Woof." Mojo replied from the hydrant. "Sometimes I don't know why I even bother anymore." Sam said, not happy. Mojo ended up leaving a trail of piss from the Camaro's tire to the fire hydrant. She eyed the mess with much revulsion. She then stared at the dirty and now smelly Camaro.

Sam sighed. "Well, no time like the present." Sam went to the car repair kit and grabbed the bucket of water with car soap and a towel. She then headed straight towards the Camaro, a determined glint in her eyes.

The Camaro shuddered as if it knew that something was going to happen. A distant part of Sam wondered if the Camaro was a haunted car. Mojo barked. _Nah,_ Sam thought, _it's probably just the engine rebooting again._

The Camaro shuddered again.

* * *

Sam sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Mojo barked again. "Yes, Mojo, he is quite handsome," Sam said. She admired how the sun glinted from the freshly painted and waxed car.

The Camaro, under all that dirt and grime, was quite impressive for a 1970s model. The newly painted black stripes gave a 'cool' vibe from the car. The applied wax made it seem much more new and the satisfied purr from the engine ran smoothly. The Camaro, with a lot of repair and cleaning, was much improved from its former appearance.

The ringtone for "Worlds Collide" from the League of Legends rang out. Mojo barked like crazy and started to run around erratically. Sam sighed, "Why would Miles ever put that song as my ringtone for his calls when he knows that Mojo freaks out like that." She shook her head and pinched her nose not minding the smoke on her hand.

Mojo kept on barking. "Pick up the phone! And shut him up!" Ron yelled from the living room watching football. "I will!" Sam shouted back. She walked toward her phone and turned it on while cleaning her hand and face with a towel.

"Miles, you're an ass." Sam said. "Ouch, that hurt. Right here. In the heart." Miles exaggerated. "But why am an ass?" Sam could practically see the eyebrow raise. "Two words: Ringtone. Mojo." Sam said, watching Mojo run into a garbage can. "You mean you still can't change it." Miles replied, amused.

Sam huffed. "Why did you call me?" Miles smiled. "Well, a little birdy told me that a party was happening at the Look Out. And I, as your best and only friend, thought that you n' me and your sweet ride could head out to have some fun." Sam wanted to ask who this little birdy was but realized she might not really want to know.

"So, basically, you want me as your glorified taxi driver to crash a party?" Sam rolled her eyes. "You make me sound like some kind of delinquent," Miles whined. "And why, pray tell, should I become you under paid chauffeur?" Sam asked, unimpressive with Miles attitude. _And this is my best friend from diapers,_ Sam thought in disbelief.

Miles slyly smirked. "Well, I heard Trent's goanna be there. And, you know, it'll be the perfect time to show him up. In front of everyone. Show him whose boss an' all." Sam frowned. The thought of showing up Trent was appealing but then again Sam didn't exactly want to play pick-up. Soon, though, the thought of showing up the prick made Sam agree.

"Fine. I'll play butler for you. But only 'cause the thought of ruining the prick's day makes me happy," Sam told Miles. Miles smiled from the other side of the fan. _I'll get to see Mikaela again,_ Miles thought excitedly. "'Kay. Pick me up at four o'clock. In front of my house," Miles said in reply.

The sound of a garbage can falling over was the last thing Miles heard before the conversation was cut off.

"Mojo!"

* * *

The Look Out was one of the most famous teenage hot spots in Tranquility. It was the place that many parties and dates were hosted. The Look Out was situated on a hill with a lake on the side and some trees all around. It was also the place that Sam and Miles were heading to.

"I still can't believe you finally got a car. Especially such a nice one," Miles exclaimed in disbelief. "Yeah, well I still can't believe I took your advice. Your track record for bad decisions should have convinced me not to take your advice," Sam told Miles, trying to focus on driving to the Look Out. "Hey! I'm not that bad," Miles told Sam. "The Fire Hydrant Incident," Sam declared. "That was one time!" Miles said waving his hands in the air.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well, we're at ole' Look Out now. Still can't believe I listened to you." Sam and Miles both got out of the Camaro. While Sam leaned on the hood of the Camaro, Miles decided that he should lean on the tree next to Sam's car. "Come on, cheer up. Look now, Trent's coming. You could show him up with your new car," Miles said.

Miles was right. A blond teen was heading towards their direction with two other teens and a busty black haired chick. Sam was surprised to see Mikaela with Trent but then again they were dating so she should have expected it. Trent, Mikaela, and his cronies stopped in front of Sam and the tree that Miles was leaning on.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Witwacky and her dorky sidekick. What are _you_ doing here? This is a no loser zone," Trent said, making his pose laugh and Mikaela frown a little. "Then why are _you_ here Trent? I thought you said this was a no loser zone. It seems that someone here didn't get the memo. Not only are you a loser but your dumb too," Miles said, mocking Trent. Sam smirked in amusement at Miles remarks. Miles might have been an eccentric and hyperactive idiot but he was also sharp witted and highly intelligent.

Trent's eye twitched. "What did you say, loser!?" Trent yelled. He grabbed Miles by the collar of his shirt and shook him. Sam's eyed widen and she took a step forward determined to separate Trent from her best friend. However, Mikaela ended up separating Trent and Miles first.

"What the hell Mikaela!? Why'd you stop me from beating this loser!?" Trent yelled in anger. Miles got up from the floor he was pushed down on with some help from Sam. "He's not worth it Trent. We came here to party not have a fight. Plus, you promised me that I could take a round with your truck and I don't want a fight to ruin that," Mikaela tried to convince Trent. Trent snorted, "Listen, babe, I don't think I'm going to let you my trunk. It's my baby and I don't want you to scratch it."

"Wha . . . ? But you said you'll let me drive," Mikaela said, feeling upset that Trent was going back on his word. "Yeah, well, I changed my mind." Trent said. He turned around and left with his cronies seemingly forgetting about Sam and Miles who were there the whole time. Mikaela snarled, "What a jerk. Can't believe that I'm going out with that trash."

"Yeah, I can't believe you're going out with him either," Sam said wryly, reminding Mikaela that other people were still there. "What are you still doing here?" Mikaela asked. "Do you need a ride home?" Miles asked, ignoring Mikaela's question. Sam hissed, "Miles!" "Sam," Miles said calmly, staring at Sam. After a few minutes of staring Sam gave in and went to the doors of her car to open them.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela questioned suspiciously. "Well come on. We're going to drop you off at your house," Sam said while going into the driver's seat. Mikaela's eyes widen then narrowed and her lips twisted. "Why would you do that?" "Because a lovely lady such as your self does not deserve to walk to you home by yourself," Miles said dramatically from inside the Camaro. "Plus, Miles has a crush on you." Sam whispered under her breathe. Miles elbowed Sam in the stomach for that.

Mikaela eyed the Camaro with some suspicion then sighed. She walked toward the other side of the Camaro and went inside. "37906 Crystal Garden Ave." Mikaela said before staying silent for the rest of the ride. Miles eyed Mikaela for a bit before scooting closer to the middle of the Camaro and deciding to talk off Sam's ear about the newest Alien Conspiracy about an alien spaceship crashing in the forest in Idaho.

Sam soon pulled up in front of a one story gray house that looked a little worn down. "Here." Sam grunted while parking the car in front of Mikaela's house. Mikaela got out of the car and slowly walked toward her house before stopping and turning to face the Sam and Miles. "We'll see you sometime." Miles yelled to Mikaela. Mikaela hesitated for a minute before saying, "You're not that bad. Thanks for the ride." Sam stared at Mikaela for a bit before saying, "You're welcome."

Sam then drove off with Miles. "Did you hear that Sam. She said I'm not that bad." Miles said excitedly. Sam sighed. _In the end I never got to show up Trent. Bummer,_ thought Sam. She didn't notice how the Camaro revved its engine a little bit or how the car speed up a bit faster.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone in the Witwicky family was in bed. The Camaro slowly started itself up. The noise of the Camaro woke up Sam, who was sleeping peacefully. "Wha . . . ? What's that noise?" Sam asked herself.

She got up from her bed and walked to the window were she saw her car pull out from the parking spot it was at. She woke up more fully seeing that. Sam immediately ran out from her room not carrying about the noise she was making. The noise woke Judy and Ron up.

"Wha . . . ? Sam . . . ? What is going on?" Judy asked still sleepy. "Someone is stealing my car! I'm going after it." Sam yelled while pulling her shoes on. "What . . . ? Sam, don't you dare-" the sound of a door slamming shut interrupted what Ron was going to say.

Once outside Sam immediately grabbed the first vehicle she saw, which was her mom's pink bicycle, and started chasing the Camaro. The Camaro was ignorant of the chase happening still more focused on finding a secure place to transmit his message to others of his kind. After a few twists and turn where Sam almost lost sight of her Camaro she finally spotted it stopping in a junk yard. She immediately pushed the bicycle away from her and tried to find a secure place to hide.

Sam tried to find out where she put her phone until she realized that she was still wearing her PJs and that she didn't bring her phone to call the police. _Shit,_ Sam thought. A squealing noise sounded out from the middle of the junk yard where the Camaro was. Sam focused her attention there. What she saw next stunned her.

Her Camaro started dismantling and shifting making grinding and squealing noises until a huge metal giant was in place of her Camaro. Sam felt like she couldn't breathe. A single beep sounded from t-the _thing (_ _ **YOu kNoW WhAt IT is**_ _)_. Soon the giant's chest spilt apart and the metal being _(_ _ **TrAnSfOrMeR**_ _)_ grabbed something from its inside. It pulled out a glowing ball that floated a few feet from its hand.

The being then kneeled on the ground and placed the orb on the floor. It pressed something on the orb which made the orb open up and shoot something straight up in the sky. Sam moved a little from the spot she was in to see everything closer. Unfortunately, she pushed something and it fell on the ground with a clang. When Sam decided to look up to see if the giant noticed the sound her eyes met two glowing orbs. And she drowned in the color of blue _blue **blue.**_

* * *

_~ . ~_

_Worlds Collide . . . And I Meet An Alien_

_~ . ~_

* * *

 


	5. Partners In Crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me.
> 
> Warning:  
> Involves Mentions Hysteria, Stalking, Violence, And Alien Communication

* * *

_~ . ~_

" _Why did you do all this for me?' he asked. 'I don't deserve it. I've never done anything for you.' 'You have been my friend,' replied Charlotte. 'That in itself is a tremendous thing."_

― _E.B. White, Charlotte's Web_

_~ . ~_

* * *

Sam couldn't breathe. She couldn't move or speak or even think. She was drowning. Drowning in a sea of blue _blue_ _ **blue**_ _(_ _ **WaKe Up**_ _)._ It was like the world was getting sucked into those _(_ _ **UnNaTuRaL**_ _)_ blue _blue_ _ **blue**_ orbs of light.

The being moved a little bit forward. It accidently hit something, which fell to the floor with a bang. The snapped Sam up from the horrified trance she was in. The sound also startled the giant who took a step back. The metal giant ended up stepping on an alarm clock that woke up the family of stray dogs in the junk yard.

The now awake stray dogs, seeing an intruder in their mists, attacked the metal giant. The metal giant surprised at being attacked by the animals tried to defend itself. It let out a series of clicks, whistles, and beeps in distress trying hard not to hurt the dogs but still protect itself. Sam seeing an opportunity immediately grabs the discarded bicycle and started cycling away from the junk yard.

She checked behind her to see if the giant was following her. When she found that the being wasn't following her she let out a sigh of relief. She kept cycling, however, because even if the metal giant wasn't following her it knew where she lived. She decided to crash at Miles house instead. The metal giant would assume that she would immediately go back home after discovering him. It wouldn't think that she would have went to her friend's house first. Sam would probably be safe for a few hours before the being finds out where she is hiding.

Up ahead of Sam was Miles house. Miles lived in a blue two story house. The left window in the second floor was open. Conveniently, it was also were Miles's bedroom is. Sam got off of the bicycle and walked quickly to the side of the house. On the side of the house was wooden grape vine structure that reached up all the way to the roof where Miles's window was. Sam took a moment to privately thank Miles's mom for wanting to grow her own grapes.

Sam started climbing the vine structure till she got close enough to the sloped rooftop to pull herself up. When she got up on the rooftop she carefully made her way towards the open window. When Sam reached the window she jumped into the room. Her jump inside the room woke up the shepherd dag that was sleeping near the foot of Miles's bed.

"Woof! Woof!" The shepherd instead of attacking Sam, he started licking her face. "No, Mason. Stop licking me." Sam said, giggling. The shepherd, Mason, just barked. "Sam? What are you doing here?" Miles asked, rubbing his face to wake up fully.

Sam turned to face Miles. Her face was flushed, her eyes were wide and she was breathing like she went through a marathon. "My Camaro is Satan's Camaro and it changes into this freaking looking robot and I almost thought I was going to die and it's huge, like super huge, like it-could-squish-me huge, and I thought it was a thief who stole it first but it wasn't and I was so scared and terrified and I'm never going to take your advice again, I swear to God." Sam blurted out in a rush.

"Wha . . . ? You know what? It's too late in the night for this shit. Just tell me in the morning, 'Kay? You can sleep in the bean bag." Miles then went back to sleep. Sam blinked a little shocked about Miles's response to what she was talking about. Usually he would get really excited about what she was talking about but then again Miles just woke up from sleep. He always acts like a zombie when it came to his sleep.

Sam decided instead to take Miles advice and settled herself in the bean bag in the corner of the room. Mason sprawled himself on Sam lap, getting comfortable. "I'm not a bed Mason," Sam told Mason, amused. In reply Mason just barked. Sam soon got herself comfortable and slowly started to fall asleep.

_(_ _**reMeMBEr wHO YOu ArE** _ _)_

* * *

Sam felt herself being shaken awake. She slowly opened her eyes, not really wanting too. She had the greatest dream about meeting someone with the most incredible blue eyes _ever_. It was like she was staring at star fire. Oddly, that was the only thing she could remember about the dream.

"Wake up, Sam." Miles said shaking his best friend into reality. "I'm up! I'm up! Stop shaking me," Sam said irritated. "Well how else am I going to get you up? Anyways that's not what I'm waking you up for. Care to explain what Satan's Camaro is? And why Mrs. Judy sounded hysterical about you when I called her to tell her you were here?" Asked Miles, sounding confused and tired.

"Wha . . . ? Oh, yeah. That. I told you last night." Sam told Miles, getting up from the bean bag and straightening out her hair. "I was too tired to really listen." Miles replied. Sam walked towards the window while trying to untangle her hair.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah, yeah. Well, last night my car magically drove itself out of my houses driveway and then transformed into this huge . . . giant . . . thing . . ." Sam stopped speaking. She stared at the innocently gleaming Camaro parked across from Miles house. The Camaro that she was running from last night. The Camaro that turns into a giant fucking _creature_.

"Holy shit!" Sam shouted. She immediately ducked out of sight from the window, tackling Miles to the ground. Miles yelped in surprised. "What the hell, Sam? What was that for?" Miles asked. He rubbed the spot of hid head that collided with the floor trying to soothe it.

"Shh! Satan's Camaro is here." Sam hissed to Miles. "Satan's what?" Miles asked. "My car is possessed, Miles. It's possessed. And it's currently across the street waiting for me." Sam said with a fearful expression. "You mean like Derby?" Miles asked while peeking out of the window to see the supposed 'haunted' Camaro.

"Yes, except Derby is a fun loving cutie and Satan's Camaro seems more of an 'I-will-rip-out-your-spine-and-dance-on-your-ashes' type of car." Sam said. She was glad that Miles believed her, but then again Miles was the type to believe alien conspiracy theories and that ghosts exist. "What should we do?" Miles asked. "Whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'we'?" Sam asked in confusion. "Sam, you're my best friend. I've got your back. So, once again, what are we going to do?" Miles asked with a smirk.

Sam stared at Miles wide-eyed. She always considered Miles her best friend. And she knew Miles considered her his best friend. But Sam never thought that their friendship was that strong. It warmed her heart to know that there was someone in this world that would believe her without a second thought. And that they would follow her into some of the craziest situations ever created. _I'm glad that you're here Miles_ , Sam thought.

"Okay, so here's the plan. You . . ."

* * *

_~ . ~_

_Partners In Crime . . . We Got Each Others Backs_

_~ . ~_

* * *

 


	6. Ready Or Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me.
> 
> Warning:  
> Involves Mentions Of Hysteria, Stalking, Violence, Interrogation, Implied Sexual Content, And Fake Death.

* * *

 

_~ . ~_

" _Each meeting occurs at the precise moment for which it was meant. Usually, when it will have the greatest impact on our lives."_

― _Nadia Scrieva, Fathoms of Forgiveness_

_~ . ~_

* * *

Sam quietly and quickly walked out of the backdoor of Miles house with Miles at her heel. She knew she only had a small amount of time before Satan's Camaro notices that she isn't in the house so she speed up. In front of her was her mom's bicycle. The one she used to escape the Camaro. Next to the bicycle was another bicycle but instead of being pink it was blue. That was Miles's bicycle, the one his dad bought him when he entered middle school.

Sam didn't really notice it when she was breaking into Miles's house. But she was glad that the bicycle was close to her mom's bicycle. The plan would go smoother that way. The plan in question was to have Miles and herself dressed into identical clothes, with Miles riding her mom's bicycle and herself riding Miles's bicycle. When the Camaro spots them, they would try to herd the Camaro into the alleyway near the police office. That way when the Camaro transforms, they would have police back up.

It was a messy plan but good enough for one thought up on the fly. "Do you have the walkie-talkies?" Sam asked Miles. "Yep." Miles said. He handed Sam one of the walkie-talkies he bought over the weekend. He never really thought he was going to use them this way. "Remember, we need to herd the Camaro into the alleyway. You're bait so you have to leave first. I'll follow behind." Sam told Miles. "Aye, aye Captain." Miles saluted to Sam.

Miles then pulled up her mom's bike and seated himself upon it. Miles looked back with at Sam with a crooked smile, "If I don't survive make sure to burn my weekly magazine of _Busty Beauty_. It's under my bed." "You're not going to die Miles. I'll be there." Sam said seriously. She wouldn't let anything happen to Miles if she could help it.

Miles gave her that same crooked smile that made it seem like he didn't believe what she said. He then turned around pulled the hoodie he was wearing and sped out of the back of his house. Sam waited for 30 seconds before setting on Miles's bicycle and cycling out from the back of the house.

Immediately the Camaro from across the street started following. Sam, slightly startled from hearing the Camaro chase her, started cycling faster. She grabbed the walkie-talkie Miles gave her and turned it on. "Miles! Help me! The Camaro is chasing after me." Sam yelled out into the walkie-talkie slightly hysterical. "What! I thought that the Camaro was following me." Miles replied from the walkie-talkie in disbelief. Miles turned around to see if the Camaro was chasing him. Instead his sight was met with a truck behind him instead of a Camaro.

Miles immediately stopped cycling. The truck behind him stopped and honked at him. "Watch it!" Yelled the driver. Miles gave the driver the middle finger then he turned the bicycle around and started going the other way, hoping to catch up with the 'haunted' Camaro and his hysterical best friend. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't panic." Miles yelled into the walkie-talkie.

Sam took a left turn still holding onto the walkie-talkie with a death grip. "Don't panic, DON'T PANIC! I'M NOT PANICKING!" Sam screamed into the walkie-talkie. Miles winched from the volume of Sam's voice. "Okay, okay. Just breathe. I can see the Camaro now." Miles said soothingly. In front of Miles was the Camaro that was chasing Sam. Miles briefly thanked the Lord for catching up with the Camaro.

Sam took a right turn then a sharp left turn losing the Camaro for a few seconds. "Ha, ha. Take that you son of a-" Sam said before she slammed into a pole. The collision caused Sam to fall off of the bicycle and sprawl in front of Mikaela and her group of friends. Mikaela, who was startled by Sam's sudden appearance, picked up Sam's fallen walkie-talkie hearing a distorted voice come out of it. "Sam-okay-Camaro-where-coming." Crackled the walkie-talkie.

"Sam, are you okay?" Mikaela asked in concern, eyeing Sam's spread out position. Sam groaned and started to get up. "Wha . . . ? Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for asking Mikaela." Sam told Mikaela. As Sam got up she saw a glimpse of the Camaro. "Well it's nice to see you but I have to go." Sam said in a rush, running in the opposite direction of the Camaro.

Mikaela stared as the Sam ran away. Her friends giggled and pointed at Sam. "Wow, what a weirdo." Mikaela frowned and turned to face her friends. "Don't call her that." Mikaela said sharply. Her friends stopped giggling. "Geez, don't get so touchy." Said one of the girls.

Mikaela still frowned. She then turned her back towards the group and started to walk in the direction where Sam ran towards. "Wait, where are you going?" Asked another girl. "Sam dropped her walkie-talkie and she left bicycle. I'm going to give it back to her and remind her about her bicycle." Mikaela said.

Following behind an oblivious Mikaela was the Camaro. And on the Camaro's tail was a worried Miles, who wondered why Sam's walkie-talkie wasn't responding.

* * *

Sam kept on running forward, not stopping for even a second. Sam glanced behind her to see if the Camaro was still on her trail. While checking to see if the Camaro was still there she crashed into a police car. The resulting wreck caused Sam to fall on her behind on the floor.

When Sam glanced up to what she crashed into, she was met with the sight of a police Mustang. Sam sighed in relief at the fact that the police was close by. She got up and walked to the driver's side of the Mustang. "Thank god you're here officer. There's this Camaro chasing me and I-" Sam abruptly stopped when the Mustang roared to life.

The Mustang soon started to push Sam to the backward direction. "W-What? Officer, what are you doing?!" Sam asked out in fright _(_ _ **rUn**_ _)_. The Mustang roared louder in reply. It kept on herding Sam until her back was met with the hood of an old, junkyard car. "O-Officer?" Sam called out fearfully _(_ _ **RuN**_ _)_.

Instead of a reply the sound of moving gears met her ears. Before Sam's very eyes the police Mustang split apart and came together forming a very intimidating metal giant with red _red_ _ **red**_ orbs of light. Sam breathe was stolen the moment her eyes met the burning red _red_ _ **red**_. _(_ _ **RUN**_ _)_

The metal giant raised its claw and slammed it down next to Sam's body on the hood. "Are you Ladiesman217!?" The giant growled out. "No! I'm not!" Sam screamed out. The giant growled again and used its claws to scar the car's hood. "Don't lie to me! Where are the glasses?!" The giant yelled in Sam's face.

Sam just screamed louder. She moved her hands frantically trying to find something to hit the giant with. Her hands grabbed a broken piece of glass that came apart when the giant slammed its claw on the car hood. Sam then stabbed the glass in one of the giant's red _red_ _ **red**_ orb causing the giant to scream in pain and back away from Sam.

Sam used this opportunity to run in the opposite direction of the metal giant. While running she saw Mikaela heading in her directions. "Mikaela! Run! RUN!" Sam yelled out. Mikaela blinked in confusion seeing Sam running in her direction telling her to run. "What's going on Sam? What-" Mikaela stopped short.

Behind Sam was a giant metal robot with red eyes chasing her. As soon as Sam came near Mikaela she grabbed her hand forcing her to run. "What the hell?! What was that!?" Mikaela yelled while running. "It doesn't matter just run!" Sam shouted out.

The giant metal being was soon gaining on them when out of nowhere another metal giant slammed into the other one. Unlike the first one that was white and black the second metal giant was yellow with black stripes. Both giants soon started to fight each other, focusing their attention on each other. While the giants were busy Sam led Mikaela to one of the columns to catch their breath.

"What the hell was that!?" Mikaela asked. Sam merely huffed in response. Soon Miles came riding on a bicycle towards Sam and Mikaela. "Sam! Mikaela! Are you guys okay?" Miles asked in concern, getting off of the bicycle to run to them. "Satan's Camaro is here, Miles." Sam hissed out in reply. Miles then turned to see the giant metal fight with his eyes wide.

"What the hell . . ?" Miles said in frightful awe. Soon the black and white giant threw the yellow giant it was grappling with to the side and opened its chest compartment ejecting out a boom box. Before the black and white giant could walk towards Sam's, Miles's, and Mikaela's location the yellow giant shot a plasma beam at the other giant. Causing the white and black giant to once again focus on the yellow giant. The white and black giant and the yellow giant soon resumed fighting.

While the three teens watched the fight the forgotten boom bow soon transformed. The transformed boom box looked around then spotted its target. It soon started crawling to in the directions of the teens. Miles soon spotted it coming close. "What the hell?!"

The yell alerted both Mikaela and Sam to the crawling boom box that soon attached itself to Sam's legs. "W-Where are t-the glasses, f-fleshy!?" The creature yelled. Sam screamed at the creature and fell on her behind trying to shake the boom box off. Miles ended up screaming as well and tried to kick the boom box away from Sam. Mikaela, meanwhile, dropped her purse and found a chainsaw.

_**(rEMemBER)** _

"Miles, move your leg!" Mikaela shouted. Miles seeing the chainsaw quickly stopped kicking the boom box allowing the creature to scuttle closer to Sam. Mikaela turned the chainsaw on and then swung the chainsaw cutting the creatures head and causing it the spurt out a blue gooey substance on Sam scaring her even more. Sam then grabbed the dead body and threw it away from her.

While that mini-drama was happening, the yellow giant finally shot the white and black giant in the chest five times causing the other giant to finally die. Once that was done the yellow giant looked in the direction of where the humans were last seen. On spotting them the yellow giant transformed back into the form it originally disguised itself in, a yellow Camaro. The newly revealed Camaro then drove lose to the humans and honked at them.

This caused all three teens to jump in fright. Miles moved in front of Sam and Mikaela to try and shield them. Mikaela held the chainsaw closer to her while Sam took a step back as if to prepare to run. "What do you want from us?" Sam asked. The Camaro slowly opened up its doors and turned the radio on.

Mikaela blinked, "What is it doing?" Sam stared at the car warily. "Maybe it wants us to come with it." Miles suggested. The radio replied, _"Bingo . . . Bingo."_ "You can't be serious, can you?" Mikaela asked in disbelief. _"I'll never lie to you, my darling,"_ crackled the radio. "Maybe we should go," Sam said relaxing a little at the fact that the Camaro wasn't coming any closer.

"What? Why? That thing just tried to kill you!" Mikaela said wide-eye in disbelief. "Technically, the yellow robot was protecting us from the other robot." Sam replied. _"Don't be a hater . . . hater,"_ the radio interjected. "We should probably find out what it wants from us." Miles told Mikaela and Sam. "What do you mean 'we'?" Mikaela asked, finally putting the chainsaw down.

"Don't you want to look back 20 years from now and say that you had the guts to get into the Camaro?" Sam asked Mikaela. Mikaela hesitated for a moment then sighed. "You guys are crazy." Mikaela said with a resigned expression. "If we're crazy what does that make you?" Miles asked Mikaela with a Cheshire grin. "An idiot." Mikaela said with a wry grin.

While Mikaela, Sam, and Miles were talking the decapitated head of the boom box slowly crawled its way into Mikaela's dropped purse. It grabbed her phone and scanned it. It then threw her phone out of the bag and transformed itself into Mikaela's phone. It slowly settled itself for the long ride. The last thought on the creature's mind was, _All Hail Megatron._

Sam walked to the driver's side of the Camaro and sat down. Meanwhile Miles settled himself on the passenger's seat. Mikaela turned around and grabbed her purse then walked to the passenger's seat. "Where am I supposed to sit?" Mikaela asked. "Well, you know, since there isn't that much space in the car and the fact that sitting in the middle of the car is dangerous when we're letting the car drive itself, I thought that you could sit on my lap. You know, for safety reasons." Miles said attempting to sound nonchalant about the whole issue.

Mikaela raised an eyebrow then smirked, "Ok. Have it your way then." She then proceeded to wiggle her way to the middle of Miles's lap purposely rubbing against Miles's crotch with a innocent look on her face. Miles stammered and blushed red. Sam snickered _, Smooth, Miles. Real Smooth._

The Camaro then closed its door and started to drive off. After a few minutes Sam decided to ask some questions that she had. "Why was the other robot asking me if I was Ladiesman217?" Sam asked looking at the radio, she figured that since the yellow giant was using the radio to communicate with them that it would use the radio again. The radio came to life, _". . . take a picture . . . I'm a Ladies man."_ "Are you telling me someone named Ladiesman217 took a picture of Sam? Wow, what a creep." Miles said resting his head on Mikaela's shoulder.

"What about these glasses that Sam has?" Mikaela asked feeling curious. _"All will be explained in due times,"_ the radio replied. "Where are you taking us?" Sam asked. _"Angels falling from heaven . . . soul brothers . . . INCOMING,"_ the radio said. "You mean that there's more of you coming? And we're meeting up with them? Were you calling them last night then?" Sam said, slowly piecing together the clues that she witnessed. _"Here comes a breakthrough,"_ the radio crackled out.

"What's your name?" Miles asked, curious if the giant had a name. _"Bumblebee's are native to the Northern Hemisphere,"_ the radio replied. "So Bumblebee's your name, eh? Well Bumblebee, if you can transform into a giant robot why do you transform in this piece of crap Camaro?" Mikaela asked, merely curious to the now named Bumblebee's reason. The Bumblebee abruptly stopped. It then booted Mikaela, Miles, and Sam out. Then it turned the other direction and drove.

"Ow. Great going Mikaela. Bumblebee just ditched us." Sam said from her spot on the ground. "How was I supposed to know that I hurt its feelings? I was just curious!" Mikaela replied sitting up. "Hey guys look at that." Miles interjected. All three teens stared at the 2006 Chevrolet Camaro coming in their direction. While Mikaela and Sam were arguing with Miles watching them in great amusement, Bumblebee was looking for a nice shiny Camaro to scan and then transform into to show cool he was.

The 2006 Chevrolet Camaro opened its door with the radio saying, _"Are you ready to RUMBLE?"_ "Well, looks like it isn't a piece of crap Camaro anymore." Miles said in the resulting silence. Sam and Mikaela just stared at Miles in disbelief. "What?! I just had to okay!" Miles said in response to the stares.

Soon Sam, Miles, and Mikaela were seated inside Bumblebee and driven into a junkyard. They got out of the Camaro and watched as four shinning comets reached the earth. "I guess those four fiery comets are your friends?" Sam asked. Bumblebee replied, _"Yeah, yeah baby."_

The four comets soon hit the earth. The first comet crashed in the forest near a truck station. The protoform then came out of the pod and scanned a nearby Peterbilt 379 semi-trailer truck. The protoform transformed into an exact replica of the truck and headed toward the place where Bumblebee communicated where he was waiting at.

The second comet crashed near a baseball stadium. Luckily, no one saw the crash. Even more fortunate was that the stadium was hosting a car show that week. The protoform from the second comet scanned a 2006 Pontiac Solstice and soon speedily drove away towards the meeting place.

The third comet soon crashed into an abandon ware house. When that protoform exited the pod it scanned the closet vehicle at hand, which was a 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. The warehouse in question belonged to local hospital making the presence of that particular vehicle convenient. Once scanned, the now disguised giant headed toward the location where the others went to.

The fourth and last comet finally crashed into the backyard of someone's house. Unfortunately, for that pod it landed in a swimming pool. The protoform emerged from the water fully unamused and angry. It forcefully turned itself to the direction where a GMC Topkick C4500 laid and scanned its form. However, before leaving the giant's arm formed into a gun and targeted the pool. It shot out two plasma beams causing the pool to explode in fiery rage and alerting the people in the house and the surrounding area of what happen. The giant then transformed into the GMC Topkick it scanned and drove away from the scene.

The four vehicles soon arrived at the spot where Sam, Miles, Mikaela, and Bumblebee were. Almost as if it was rehearsed, all five vehicles transformed into giants. This caused Sam, Miles, and Mikaela to be in the center of the circle the now standing giants formed. Miles ended up saying what was running through Sam's and Mikaela's mind.

" _Shit_."

* * *

A few hours before the consequential meeting with giants, the Defense of Secretary was attacked by a scorpion-like metal giant alongside two hackers that discovered a strange alien image from a satellite, in the Pentagon. Half way across the globe, a military base in Qatar, Egypt was just attacked by a metal monstrosity with only a team of army rangers left alive from the experience. Meanwhile, in an underground base in the Hoover Dam, four alien signals briefly appeared and two separate alien attacks were reported causing the residents of the base to prepare for a retrieval mission.

* * *

"Did we really have to attack the fleshes primitive military base?" growled out a helicopter-like metal giant.

"Of course, fool! The scanner detected a high radiation signal there. We can't ignore all possibilities to where the fleshes could have hid the Allspark." Rasped out the jet-like giant.

"Then what about sending Scorponok to the other fleshes base? What was the purpose in that _Starscream_?" Asked the helicopter giant venomously.

The jet giant, Starscream, cast the helicopter a distained look. "Well, _Blackout,_ those fleshes have discovered our presence in their disgusting mud ball. We were not supposed to be detected by them. So I sent Scorponok to silence their disgusting organic mouths. After all, our mission was to search and retrieve the Allspark. Not alert this primitive species to our presence."

"And what about our lord, _Starscream_?" The newly revealed Blackout questioned.

"Don't you see you incompetent fool? Where the Allspark is, is where _Lord Megatron_ will be. And once we find them both, the Autobots will be done for." Starscream said maliciously.

_And the Decepticons will rule supreme._

* * *

_~ . ~_

_Ready Or Not . . . Here It Comes_

_~ . ~_

* * *

 


	7. Breakthrough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me.
> 
> Warning:  
> Involves Mentions Of Hysteria, Slight Violence, Arrestment, Language, As Well As Mentions Of Alien Reproduction And Alien Warfare

* * *

 

~ **.** ~

" _What's happened to me,' he thought. It was no dream."_

― _Franz Kafka, The Metamorphosis_

~ **.** ~

* * *

Sam, Miles, and Mikaela stared at the four metal giants surrounding them. They sight that they were met with was a t once awe-inducing and fearful. The giant that transformed from a semi carefully kneeled down to look at the three teenagers in the eye. For one second, Sam felt like the universe stopped breathing when leaf green eyes met blue fire optics. It was like they were in another universe entirely, where only they existed.

Then the being spoke, "Are you Samantha Carol Witwicky, descendent of Archibald Witwicky, The Blind Prophet?" Sam's eyes widen. The giant knew her name. Not only that but it also knew her great-great grandpa's name and his nickname. A nickname that was given to him because he foretold that an Ice Man and his Followers would soon be coming. Sam felt a chill. _Were these the Followers? Were they here to bring ruin to Earth?_

**_(rEMemBeR)_ **

Bumblebee beeped in concern at the high levels of fear rising from Sam. When Sam heard the beep she relaxed a bit. _No, they can't be,_ Sam thought. _After all, why would Bumblebee save me if he was going to destroy Earth?_ "Yeah, I'm Sam. And you are?" Sam asked the kneeling giant. The giant stood from its kneeling position.

"I am Optimus Prime." Said the giant. Optimus then gestured to the transformed Porsche. "And that is Jazz, my SIC." Jazz then performed some break dance moves and sat on the dumpsters like some kind of gangster. "Sup, bitches. Nice crew you got there Sammy-girl." Jazz smirked, or what could pass of as a smirk on a robotic face, toward Miles and Mikaela. The fear left Mikaela after that and instead she frowned and stared at Jazz with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Mikaela said. "You're excused." Jazz said cheekily.

Optimus gave a disapproving glance at Jazz so he wouldn't aggravate female. He then introduced the Topkick, "This is my Weapon Specialist Ironhide." Ironhide transformed his arm into a plasma cannon and aimed it at all three teenagers causing them to back up into Bumblebees ped. "Are ya feelin' lucky, punk?" Ironhide grinned.

Miles, who was one of the most sarcastic people Sam ever met, muttered, "Seeing your ugly mug sure doesn't make me feel that way." Bumblebees radioed a laugh while Ratchet snickered. "Ooh, burned." Jazz said. Optimus hid an amused smile. Ironhide's optic twitched, annoyed. "What ya say, ya punk?!" Ironhide yelled. Miles yelped and tried to hide behind Bumblebee more.

Optimus sighed, "Ironhide, my old friend, please calm down." In response Ironhide huffed but did as he was asked. Optimus then focused his attention back on the humans in his company. "The one who is scanning you is my CMO, Ratchet." True to his actions Ratchet was scanning the teenagers.

"The male's pheromone level suggests that he would like to mate with blue-eyed female while the green-eyed female is currently ejecting its life substance out of its body. Do you need assistance to a nearby medical facility?" Ratchet asked. Sam blushed when she saw everyone turn to face her in concern, and in the human's case, slight second-hand embarrassment and mortification. "No, I don't need to go to the hospital. Please continue." Sam said, trying to get the attention off of her.

Optimus spent a few seconds staring at Sam in concern before continuing. Optimus then waved at Bumblebee. "You have already met Bumblebee, your Guardian and our Scout." Bumblebee waved at the group near his peds. " _Hello, have we met before?"_ radioed Bumblebee. Ratchet scanned Bumblebee's throat area. At the human's curious stare he explained his actions, "His voice box was ripped out some time ago. I'm scanning it to see if is healing properly. It's healing quickly, however, its not at hundred percent. He will have to speak through the radio a little longer."

"We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet of Cybertron." Optimus explained. "Also called Autobots for short." Jazz chimed in. "Why are you here then? I don't think it's for sight-seeing." Miles asked.

"We have come to planet Earth because of the Allspark. The Allspark was the only way our species can reproduce. It is one of the most vital objects of our planet." While explaining why they were here Optimus used holograms to show pictures of Cybertron and the Allspark.

"A Great War occurred on our planet, ravaging Cybertron. It was caused by a Warlord named Megatron, who wished to use the power of the Allspark to rule Cybertron and shape it to his desire. Our people, frightened of Megaton's intentions, sent the Allspark deep into space to keep it from those who will use it for evil. However, Megatron didn't give up his quest and instead followed the Allspark to where it landed, which was on this planet. We fear that when Megatron and his followers, the Decepticons, find the Allspark they will use its power to bring to life every piece of technology on this planet and use them as an army." Optimus explained while showing a picture of Megatron. "We, the Autobots, however, have come to Earth to stop that from happening."

"So, basically, Earth is a battleground for Alien robots. And if Megatron gets a hold of your baby maker cube he's going to make all of our technology into a robot warriors?" Sam asked, in slight disbelief and horror. Optimus blinked his optics, surprised at how Sam summarized the story. "Yes, if that is how you prefer to explain it as." Optimus said a little bemused.

Mikaela then spoke up, "Then what do you need Sam for?" Optimus answered. "When Bumblebee went planet side he did some espionage to discover the location of the Allspark. However, all that was found was a stasis pod signal in what you call the Artic. The signal was online since 1897. The date were your ancestor became known as the Blind Prophet.

A stasis pod signal can only come online when something activates it. We hypothesize that when Archibald Witwicky came to the Artic in 1897 he somehow activated the stasis pod becoming blind in the process when the pod transferred the location of the Allspark directly to his mind. The pictures of your ancestor writing Cybertron glyphs on the walls further supported the theory. Bumblebee looked for more clues about Archibald since the stasis pod was dead end. It was only until a picture of you holding onto his glasses that we had another lead. The glasses possessed Cybertron glyphs for a location.

More specifically the location for were the Allspark is currently at. However, the glasses are currently in your possession. You, Sam, hold the key to Earth's continuous survival."

Sam stared, slack-jawed in disbelief at the fact that she had the fate of the world in her hands. Mikaela also stared at Optimus with a WTF face. Miles chuckled awkwardly. "Well, I did not expect THAT."

**_(REmEMbeR)_ **

* * *

Sam looked outside the window as trees passed by. After the unpleasant surprise of being told that she was instrumental in Earth's continued existence ( _ **ReMemBEr**_ ). Sam agreed to find the glasses and hand it over to the Autobots. Right now, she and everyone else were heading to her house to get the glasses. But before that happens Sam had to deal with her parents who she probably scared shitless last night. Finally they reached the curb that led to her house.

"Okay, guys, I need you to wait here. If you guys all parked in front of my house that would be suspicious." Sam addressed the group. " _You and Me, Against the World."_ Bumblebee radioed. "You're staying with them as well, Bumblebee." Sam said in reply. " _Why? Oh, why do you hurt me so?"_ Bumblebee radioed with a slight whine.

Sam rolled her eyes at that. "I ran out of my house screaming at my parents that my car was getting stolen. If I came back suddenly with a much more upgraded version of my car questions will be asked." Sam explained. "When can we expect you to be back, Sammy-girl?" Jazz asked. Sam sighed, there were too many questions being asked and not enough time being used. "I'll be back 5 minutes tops. In the meanwhile, Mikaela and Miles will watch over you." Sam answered.

After that Sam jogged all the way to her house and knocked on the door. The door soon opened to revel the visage of Ron. "Sam, you're back! What happened last night? Your mother and I were out of our minds with worry." Ron exclaimed while scanning Sam for any injuries caused by her chaotic running ( _ **ApPa?**_ ). Sam blushed a bit from the actions that happened last night. She _was_ pretty hectic last night.

"Well, um, someone stole my car." Sam explained while simultaneously inching her way inside the house. Ron stared at Sam, "You mean someone actually stole your car?" Sam nodded already halfway towards the stares with no mother in sight. "Yeah, um, I'm staying over at Miles house tonight so I'm just going to pack some stuff and leave, okay." Sam said, climbing up the stairs. _Mojo must be outside if he isn't jumping on me right now,_ Sam thought. Ron just stared blankly outside barely even hearing Sam, thoughts consumed about how Sam _$4000_ Camaro was _stolen_.

Sam finally reached her room and decided that before she tries to search for the glasses she should change into more appropriate clothes as well as make sure she actually had her phone with her this time. After changing into a comb of skinny jeans, boots, and a T-shirt with a jacket on, Sam finally stared her search for the glasses. So far no luck and time was quickly approaching the five minute mark. Suddenly someone knocked on her window.

Sam turned around to stare at the sight of Miles and Mikaela sitting on the palm (?) of Optimus' hand (?). They were both at window level height. Sam quickly went to the window and opened it to allow them inside. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked furiously. "The five minute mark has passed, we have come here to give our assistance." Optimus replied while peering into Sam's room.

"You . . . You guys can't help me! You're giant robots! If my parents see you they're going to flip out!" Sam exclaimed. "We will cause no hindrance to your search." Optimus replied. Right when he replied Jazz piped up jumping up and down. "Get off of me, little rodent!" Jazz said. A familiar bark sounded out. "Woof! Woof!"

Sam leaned out to see what was happening when she was met with the sight of Mojo hanging on for dear life on Jazz's foot (?) while Jazz caused miniature tremors in the ground. Sam gaped for a few seconds before the image finally made sense in her head. "Jazz, stop jumping up and down! You're going to stir some attention up. And please leave my dog alone. Mojo, bad dog! Let go of the metal foot!" Sam shouted.

Jazz finally stopped jumping enough for Mojo to let go. However, while doing that Jazz accidently leaned on Ironhide causing him to stumble and crush Judy's flower garden as well as leave a stamp mark on Ron's prized lawn. Not only had that happened but Ironhide ended up pushing both Ratchet and Bumblebee on his path for balance causing Bumblebee to destroy the water fountain in the back yard and Ratchet to entangle himself in the power lines near the house causing a blackout. Thought that was not all. He also become high, giggling hysterically. This caused a racket loud enough that Sam's parents heard it.

"Sammy? Are you okay?" Judy yelled from downstairs after that faint tremor in the ground stopped. _Shit_ , thought Sam. Sam turned towards the bots, "You guys need to hide, _now_." While the giants tried to hide, Sam turned towards Mikaela and Miles, "You two should als-" before Sam could finish the sentence a knock on her bedroom door sounded. "Sammy? You okay? I'm coming in." Judy said while opening the door.

Sam only had a few seconds to gesture at Mikaela and Miles before she turned to block her mother's view. "Hey, Mom." Sam said awkwardly. "Sammy, are you okay?" Judy asked in concern. "Why wouldn't I be okay?" Sam asked in obvious distraction. "Sammy, last night your car was stolen. You chased it all the way to Miles house, which is about 6 streets away from our house, and then stayed at his house for the day. Then you come back telling your father that you're staying the night at his house again, which you haven't done since that incident with that jock you hate. After that a miniature Earthquake happens and I come upstairs hearing you talking to someone." Judy said.

Sam felt a bit guilty about all of that seeing the stress in her mom's ( _ **AmMa?**_ ) face become more pronounced. "I-" Sam was about to reply when Mikaela finally became tried of hiding and stood up with Miles. "Hello, Mrs. Witwicky. I'm Mikaela, a friend of Sam's. I'm here to help her with her stolen car." Mikaela said. Miles just waved, "Hi, Mrs. J."

"Oh. Oh, it's nice to meet a friend of Sam's." Judy said. "Why didn't you introduce us earlier, Sam? Is this why you're going back to Miles house again, to find your car?" Sam glanced at Mikaela and Miles for a second before answering. "Yeah, that's the reason. Hey, mom, do you know where my backpack is?" Sam asked. She knew that wherever her backpack was at would be where the glasses were.

"Oh, it's down stairs. Why?" Judy asked. "We need it to find my car." Sam answered. "Okay. I'm going to go downstairs to tell your father about your friends." Judy said smiling. She was happy that Sammy was finally making more friends. She always worried that Sam would only have Miles as a friend, and even though he was great, it was different having a friend the same gender as yourself. Everything in the room was quite, Mikaela, Miles and Sam waited for the sound of footsteps to fade away before talking.

Sam then turned toward Mikaela and Miles. "Why did you guys come out?" Sam asked. "We couldn't find the glasses and your mom almost saw us. So we threw caution to the wind." Miles answered. Sam sighed, "Well, it doesn't matter. Let's go down stairs. I have to introduce Mikaela to my dad and I need to get the glasses." Before going downstairs Sam looked out the window to see if any of the Autobots were still out there. Instead the visage of the ruined backyard and angry Chihuahua met her sight. _Why me?_ Sam despaired.

* * *

Sam was downstairs looking for her backpack. Mikaela was distracting Judy with small talk about how she met Sam while Miles was arguing with Ron about which football team was better, the Green Bay Packers or the New England Patriots. "Ah-ha!" Sam shouted out. In her hand was the glasses. At the same time a knock on the door sounded.

Ron went to the door. When he opened it men in black suits pushed their way in. "Wha-What the hell?! What are you doing?!" Ron yelled. Soon everyone in the house looked over at what was happening. One of the men in suits used a strange device to scan Ron, "Clear." Another man came up, however, he took out an official looking badge.

"Hello, my name is Agent Seymour Simmons. I'm with the Rapid Response and Recovery branch of the government also known as the RRR. We came here because of a reported disturbance. We would like it if you can answer some of our questions and investigate the source of the disturbance." Said Simmons. "What disturbance?" questioned Judy. Suddenly, one of the devices beeped in the direction of where Sam, Miles, and Mikaela gathered. "We've got something!" Said one of the men in the suits.

Simmons turned towards their direction and walked towards them. Ron tried to block his way, "Now hold on a minute. What are y-" Simmons kept walking towards the group with the beeping device. "Boys, bag 'em." Simmons addressed the agents at his side. "Yes, sir." Chorused the agents. The agents then swarmed Judy and Ron and stared escorting them out of the house.

"What the-" "Let go of m-" were the only things heard of them before they went out of the house. "Let them go!" Sam yelled. She tried to go to her parents but some of the agents near her grabbed onto her before she could leave. This caused Mikaela and Miles to try and help her. But by then some more agents came and grabbed on to them, stopping them from doing anything foolish. While this was happening the strange device still kept on beeping.

Simmons finally stopped in front of Sam. "Well, well, well. Look what the extraterrestrial dragged in here." Simmons said. Sam stopped struggling, her eyes wide. Mikaela and Miles also stopped their struggles. Simmons smirked at the reaction. _We're in trouble now,_ thought Mikaela while eyeing how all the agents surrounded them.

**_(rEmEmbER)_ **

* * *

_~ **.** ~_

_Breakthroughs . . . Never Felt More Dramatic_

_~ **.** ~_

* * *

 


	8. Sorry Not Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Transformers And Anything Related To Any Outside Sources In This Story Does Not Belong To Me. Everything Else However Belongs To Me. 
> 
> Warning:  
> Involves Mentions Of Violence, Torture, Arrestment, Language, As Well As Threats, Blackmail, Sexual Harassment, And Gun Violence. And A Fear Of Heights and Descriptions Of Graphic Injuries Of The Alien And Human Variety.

* * *

 

**~ . ~**

" _Of pain you could wish only one thing: that it should stop. Nothing in the world was so bad as physical pain. In the face of pain there are no heroes."_

― _George Orwell, 1984_

**~ . ~**

* * *

Sam stared at outside the windows of the car. She wondered whether her parents were safe. If they were being treated well. She hoped that the agents wouldn't do anything drastic to them. They weren't involved with the mess she made. And it was a mess. Sam, Mikaela, and Miles were captured by government dogs, the Autobots were missing, and the key to saving the world was in her hands. Everything was a mess and she didn't know where to start to fix it.

While Sam was contemplating how the situation went to FUBAR, Mikaela was more concerned about the fact that the agents knew where to find them. How did they know where to find us? What do they know about the Autobots? Were they involved with Megaton? And most importantly, what were they going to do to us? Mikaela wished that despite whatever happens that she would be able to stay with Sam and Miles. She didn't think she would be able to handle what the agents have in store for her without them. If they were separated then the situation might become even more volatile.

Unlike Sam and Mikaela, Miles thoughts were simpler. He thought about how weird it was to meet aliens. Or more specifically, _robot_ aliens. Then there was the fact that they got bagged by a secret agency. Like in movies. He wondered if that meant he was a in a Sci-Fi blockbuster. If he was then would he get the girl? Or would Sam? Because Sam was totally the hero. Or heroine. Though that makes it sound as if Sam was a drug. Which she totally was not. Unless that was the secret plot twist in the movie.

Unfortunately, their thoughts of doom, gloom, and insanity were interrupted by Simmons' cough. All three teenagers focused on Simmons. When he gained their attention, Simmons decided it was time to interrogate them starting with the daughter of the couple he took in. "So you must be Samantha Carol Witwicky? We have some questions for you. Answer them and you won't have to be held in protective custody for long." Simmons said, a smarmy smile on his face. Before Sam could reply Mikaela butted in. "And why does she have to answer you?" Mikaela asked protectively. Simmons glared, "I was talking to Sam here, _little girl."_

Mikaela became angry at what he said. "Who are you calling little girl, Jackass?" Mikaela growled out. "You know _Banes_ , you should shut up. Otherwise we wouldn't want that your criminal record to be brought up. Or, we could, hold your father's prison sentence for a few more decades. After all, it's just a matter of time till you go to jail. You know what they say like father like daughter." Simmons said. Mikaela shocked at what he said moved back away from him. Sam and Miles, on the other hand, were surprised at the fact that Mikaela had a criminal record.

"Wait, you have a _criminal record_?" Miles asked Mikaela. Simmons answered in him instead. "Little Miss Princess here, has a criminal record for car thefts. It was blocked out from public because the Judge thought that the only reason she helped her father was because of family relation. So the case was taken off her permanent record. I have the power, however, to put it back in and make her life very difficult from here on out. After all, who would want a person with a criminal record from a young age as an employee? Or even a college student? She would just ruin their reputation."

Sam glared at Simmons. "What kind of asshole are you?" She said, angry at the blackmail. "I'm the asshole in charge. And I want some answers. Or I might just do something even more drastic." Simmons replied. Sam twisted her lips at the hidden threat but decided to comply. She held a hand up to both Miles and Mikaela, knowing that they would be bristling at the hidden threat. She needed both of them to comply as well. Otherwise this would become very messy.

"Fine. I'll answer your questions. But only on the condition that my parents would be released and that you delete Mikaela's criminal record. Otherwise, my mouths shut." Sam bargained. Mikaela stared at Sam, surprised at what she was asking. _I've only became your friend for a few days. Why are you doing this?_ Simmons narrowed his eyes but grudgingly nodded. "Alright, Baby Doll. Your wish is my command." Simmons mockingly replied. Sam wrinkled her nose, crept out by the way Simmons was eyeing her body.

"As you know, my name is Agent Seymour Simmons. However, I'm _not_ from RRR. I'm from Sector Seven, a secret branch of the government that was created to search, detain, and research NBLs: Non-Biological Life forms. Or as conspiracy nuts call them, aliens. It's my job to make sure that the government has knowledge of the NBLs. A few nights ago an NBL landed on earth. We followed its signal to your small town and narrowed it down to your house. We found traces of that signal in your house leading us to believe that you have come contact with them. It was only your deer-in-the-headlights expression when I talked about extraterrestrials that solidified my theory of you having more knowledge of what was going on. It's why we've taken you into custody. Your parents are only here as a precaution." Simmons explained.

While Simmons was explaining the situation, Miles was staring outside the window. It was only when he spotted a yellow Camaro closing in that he decided it was a good idea to interrupt. "Uh, Agent Dude. I think you made a mistake." Simmons raised his eyebrows. "Oh, well enlighten me on what I have done." Miles replied, "Your first mistake was taking the friends of Alien Robots into custody. Your second was taking your eyes off the road." It took Simmons a few seconds to process what Miles said. Simmons eyes widened. "What-"

A gigantic metal foot stepped into the path of the car. The car, which contained Sam, Mikaela, and Miles, swirled of the street and crashed into a street sign. The sound of giant footsteps alerted the occupants in the car that the vehicle was being surrounded. "You made an unfortunate mistake taking those in my protection." A deep voiced rumbled. The agents tumbled out of the car one by one with the teenagers right behind them. The formed a protective barrier around Simmons and the teenagers against the car. It was only when they heard a whirring sound did everyone face upward.

Simmons stared at the five NBLs that surrounded them. It was only when Simmons registered what the NBL was saying did he began to understand what that Miles kid said before. The kids didn't just know about the aliens. They had direct contact! This was revolutionary. The only contact they had with NBLs was the hostile kind when they attacked spheres of influence on earth. But this . . . this was _something_ else.

Optimus stared at the human who seemed to in charge of this situation and once again demanded, "Release my charges at once." Simmons snapped out of the daze he was in and replied, "Whoa, whoa, there big guy no can do. You see not only are these three little musketeers in federal custody but I don't have the power to comply with your demands. You see, it's all in our Human-Alien relations protocol. The only way I'm letting these chumps go is if I take you to my leader."

Miles stared at Simmons in astonishment and whispered to Sam and Mikaela. "Did he seriously make a 'take me to your leader' reference." "And I thought this day couldn't get any weirder from here." Sam said wryly. "Is he ignoring the fact that he's surrounded by gigantic alien robots with giant-ass guns trained on him?" Mikaela said eyeing the glowing barrel of Bumblebee's plasma gun.

"Would ya' like ta say that 'gain?" Ironhide growled out. The tip of his plasma gun sparking in Simmons direction. It made Simmons nervous to see the gun. "You wouldn't like to see us when we get told 'no'." Jazz said with a grin. "Ha, ha, ha. Come on. We could work this out, right?" Simmons forced out. "We will leave that to our charges." Optimus regally nodded to the direction of the teenagers.

Simmons faced the three teenagers who stood against the car unafraid of the situation. "Come on, guys, help me out?" He said with a forced grin. Miles hummed and rubbed his chin in thought. Mikaela leaned in and started to whisper in his ears. While that occurred Sam stealthily removed the glasses from her bag and pocketed them. She didn't want to leave them behind after all _**(ReMEmbEr)**_. It was only a few minutes later that Mikaela leaned back, a smug expression on her face.

Miles started at the agents with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "You know, I think I could help you out." Simmons sighed in relief but felt uneasy. It was only with the next words that came out did Simmons realize why.

* * *

"Oh my God, I can't believe you did that Miles!" Sam huffed out through the peals of laughter that poured out of her mouth. "Me! It wasn't even my idea. It was Mikaela's." Miles answered hysterically. "Mikaela . . . ? My God, you're . . . you're _evil_." Sam told her. Mikaela grinned in response. "I still can't believe that they actually stripped naked and called themselves girls." Miles said while wiping his eyes of tears. "Who cares about that? I still can't believe that they said that they wanted to kiss all the boys and that they suck." Sam replied.

" _Scanning Complete. Location Found_." Was the message that came from the radio. This message broke all three teenagers from their amusing conservation. "It's done, Bumblebee?" Sam asked the car they were in. " _You betcha'."_ Bumblebee replied. Mikaela sighed happily. "Great that means we can le-" The sound of helicopters interrupted Mikaela.

Bumblebee began to swerve off the road. "Whoa! What the hell is happening here?" Miles yelled. "I believe that the humans who have captured you have called for assistance." Ratchet said, using Bumblebee's radio to talk to Miles. Optimus radioed in to all his men. "Autobots, spread out. Our current objective is to escape from human detection. Bumblebee, your job is to bring the humans to safety. Is that clear?" Everyone gave out an affirmative.

Soon they started to split. First Jazz, then Ironhide. Ratchet left afterwards with his sirens on to distract the helicopters. Only few of the helicopters left. The rest kept on track of Bumblebee and Optimus. Optimus and Bumblebee suddenly split with Optimus heading to the right to distract the helicopter and with Bumblebee turning left trying to get his charges to safety.

He began to head toward the railroad bridge. When he reached the bridge he quickly transformed and sloppily caught Sam, Miles, and Mikaela before they hit the ground. He then started to climb the bridge with one arm. When he reached the top he pressed himself closely to the bridge to hide from the few helicopters that began to hover near the entrance of the bridge.

Miles moved a bit from the spot he was dumped unceremoniously at by Bumblebee wanting to see what was happening. He stepped closer to the edge peering out from behind Bumblebee's figure. He took one more step and slipped off Bumblebee's hand. "Ahhh!" "Miles!" Mikaela screamed. She quickly reached out and snagged Miles' leg stopping him from falling to his death. However, the unexpected weight caused Mikaela to also fall off Bumblebee _**(nO)**_.

They only stopped because of the hand latched onto Mikaela's leg. Miles glanced upwards and saw Sam holding onto Mikaela's leg with one arm while the other arm held onto the edge of Bumblebee's hand. He could see the strain it was putting on Sam to hold onto the edge. Sam's fingers were slipping causing her eyes to widen in fear. She tried to pull herself up onto the hand but this only caused her hand to slip leading all teenagers to their deaths _ **(sToP)**_.

However, before they could hit the ground Bumblebee jumped down from his hiding place and caught them in his hand. He then landed roughly in the sidewalk but was able to avoid getting his charges injuries. While he slowly tried to stabilize himself from the landing he gently let all three teenagers down on the ground and checked them over for injuries. Sam glanced up at Bumblebee with worry. "Are you okay, big guy?"

Before Bumblebee could answer Sam a grappling hook circled around Bumblebee's arm and pulled him to the ground. This seemed to be the signal for more grappling hooks to spring out from the dark and hook onto Bumblebee. The hooks kept forcing Bumblebee down and judging by the painful sounding beeps Bumblebee emitted, the takedown was occurring with extreme prejudiced _**(DoN't)**_. All three teenagers turned around and were met with the site of agents dropping from the helicopters and surrounding them. It was only when they began to spray Bumblebee with a fire extinguisher did Sam, Mikaela, and Miles began to act.

Mikaela tackled one of the agents holding onto the grappling hook. She began to struggle with the agent trying to make him let go of the hook. Behind her another agent came and grabbed her off of the previous agent restraining her. This caused Miles to jump on the same agent restraining her which ended up with all three of them landing on the floor and becoming disoriented.

While this occurred Sam went to one of the agents with the fire extinguisher and tried to forcefully stop him. "Stop it! You're hurting him!" She yelled out _**(pLeASe)**_. The agent simply pushed her away which caused her to fall to the ground. Sam tried to get up again but one of the agents went behind her and hit her head. This made her lose consciousness.

 _Bumblebee . . . I'm sorry,_ Sam thought. The image of Bumblebee screaming in pain was the last thing she saw.

**_(rEmEMbEr)_ **

* * *

In another location, all four of the Autobots met up. It was Ironhide that first noticed something was wrong. "Where's the little rascal?" He asked, scanning the area for his protégé. Ratchet looked up from the map he was examining and frowned with worry. "He should have come back by now." It was Jazz who brought up the concern, "Maybe he's captured." Optimus frowned at that thought. "Ratchet, have you located where the Allspark is?" He asked. "What 'bout Bumblebee, Prime?" Ironhide rumbled out. Optimus sighed and turned to stare at the night sky.

"I believe that where the Allspark is, Bumblebee would be there as well."

* * *

_**~ . ~** _

_Sorry Not Sorry . . . But I Want To Kiss All The Boys_

_**~ . ~** _


End file.
